


Cold Revenge

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, post-DH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Draco have an affair and people find out. Harry and Astoria respond through humiliation, by showing they don't care. The problem is they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Revenge

When Astoria found out she was furious. She was not heartbroken as she never loved Draco but she expected an element of respect. At the very least she expected him to do enough to make sure that she remained ignorant of it all. His affair with Ginny Weasley Potter appearing all over the papers was not discreet . To Astoria it was nothing more than a fucking embarrassment and the very reason she sent a coded letter to Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill and otherwise, other injured party. She never thought Potter would ever respond or get in contact. He had always seemed above such things but when he appeared at her local tea gathering as the others left she smirked. 

"No time for smirking. Throwing those teacups perhaps." He had said as he took a seat and poured himself a cup without asking. As if Astoria could ever have refused him. 

"I didn't think you would actually come. I thought it too Gryffindor."

"Well for a starter you were a Ravenclaw so if you are hinting at Slytherin tactics then I'm afraid that I'm on top there. That is where the hat wanted me after all."

The way he watched her made her believe it. 

"I want them to suffer for it. I want them to be humiliated."

"Oh, I agree. I didn't win a fucking war to get cheated on by my wife. I don't work nine hours a day at least for this shit and I don't have to, I choose to."

"Ah, the famous Potter fortune." Astoria stated before pouring herself a fresh cup, for show mostly. 

"None of your business but yes. Now, I assume you brought me here with a plan."

"I never took you for revenge, Potter."

"Gryffindors are known for diving in and I'm angry so why would revenge be off the table?" Harry stated coldly. Astoria had never been so turned on. It wasn't like she married Draco for feelings. They didn't talked after that. They didn't need to. Harry finished his tea and gets to his feet. His hands went to his tie and started to undo it. Astoria smirked and got to her feet, rounded the table, looked into his eyes. Harry was the one to pull her to him. She was the one to kiss him. 

They ended up in bed, of course, and it was nothing less than aggressive. All their anger was poured out on each other. Marks were left. Astoria sent everything on her side unit crashing to the ground as Harry laughed. She grinned, she laughed, and she loved every minute of it. When it was all over Astoria took time to make sure Harry looked ruffled. He made sure she looked debauched. They book made sure they were seen by the press. Draco and Ginny hurt them. Harry and Astoria made sure they humiliate them. Astoria was consumed with rage and never thought of her only son. Harry, for once, put himself first regardless.


End file.
